The invention of the present application relates to adjustable dispensing pumps for liquids and is particularly concerned with such pumps which are manually operated and are adapted for dispensing accurate, but variable, amounts of liquids and which can be easily adjusted and kept in sanitary condition for use with edible liquid products such a molten chocolate.
In the molding or casting of hollow chocolate forms such as are widely used, particularly around Easter and Christmas, for figures of rabbits, eggs, chickens and Santas, it is desired to supply carefully measured amounts of molten chocolate to the molds, the amount used for any specific mold depending upon the size of the mold and the desired wall thickness of the form or figure to be molded. Although measuring vessels can be used, when a number of molds of different sizes are to be filled successively, such use results in slower production because it requires measuring vessels of different sizes or the careful partial filling of a vessel to a specific mark. Thus, a dispensing pump is desirable which is adapted to deliver a measured amount with each stroke and which is quickly and easily adjustable for delivery of different amounts. Such a dispensing pump must, however, be easily disassembled for cleaning when edible liquid products such as molten chocolate are employed therein.
Although dispensing pumps that can be so used are known the novel pump of the present invention is an improvement thereon because of its simple construction, easy adjustment, and convenience of operation.